1. Field of the Invention
The described embodiment relates to a finishing process that uses an application of constant force.
2. Description of the Related Art
Precise surface finishing of metals using operations like sanding, grinding, polishing, buffing often requires the application of a repeatable force. The use of the repeatable force ensures that material removal and resulting surface finish is consistent across a variety of geometries. For example, the use of repeatable force can be quite useful when finishing surfaces have sharp geometries, such as around corners, protruding surfaces and features, and so forth. Conventional approaches to applying a repeatable force in various finishing operation include systems designed to use compliant mechanisms in a support structure of a surface finishing machine that to helps to ensure a more uniform application of force. These compliant mechanisms include for example: foams, coil springs, and air cylinders. However, only systems that incorporate air cylinders (when configured with a proper regulator and bleed valve) are capable of providing a constant force over their travel albeit with limitations.
Thus, in view of above, methods, apparatus and materials are desirable that facilitate the application of constant force in the finishing of work pieces having a variety of shapes.